ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 105 (18th February 1986)
Plot Den makes Angie and Sharon a cooked breakfast, before telling them that he thinks he should move out for a bit. Ali and Sue nervously open the café again. Ian and Kathy try to convince Pete to buy a new car; he agrees to check the finances and see what he can do. Angie fears that Den is going to go and live with Jan. Sharon asks Den if he will move in with Jan; he says he will not. Lou tells Simon that he must tell Pete the truth behind his visit. Ian, Kelvin, Lofty, Sharon and Simon's kissogram advertisement makes it into the newspaper and they are all thrilled. As Dot and Ethel talk about Dot's experience of dating in the launderette, Willy escapes. Ethel goes searching for him. Den gets confused when people keep calling The Vic about a kissogram advertisement in the newspaper, unaware that Sharon has put the pub's number beneath the advertisement in the newspaper for people to phone. Simon tells Pete he needs to talk to him after his shift. Kelvin suggests to Sharon that she makes herself the centre of attention amidst the Angie, Den and Jan situation so that her parents realise that she is still around. He also invites her to a local club to help cheer her up. Ethel heads to the café, having had no luck finding Willy. Ali tries to comfort her. Angie, Debbie, Kathy and Sue meet for darts practice, but they decide not to practice when Angie walks off after talking with Den. Ethel visits Angie and cries to her over Willy; she tells him that Willy was a wolf in his past life, and that she fears he has gone to live alone. Pete tells Ian and Kathy he can put a £1500 deposit down for a new car. The pair are thrilled. Pete then visits Simon. Simon tells Pete about his debts. Pete is unimpressed with Simon, and offers to loan him half of the debt money. He then tells Simon that he will speak with Den about getting the rest of it. Cast Regular cast *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Dot Cotton - June Brown (Credited as "Don Cotton") *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton Guest cast None Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Al's Café *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen Notes *Naima Jeffery (Shreela Ghosh) is credited but doesn't appear. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'He's the only one I love. He's my company.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 22,750,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes